


Hello From The Other Side

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK), Outcast (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting between John Anderson and Sam Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello From The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal for the [Friday Drabble Challenge #359](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2733773.html?thread=31829453#t31829453)

The man walking up to Sam looks exactly like Gene, if Gene had ever worn skinny jeans and glasses.

 

Gene is dead. Sam watched him fall to the railway tracks in 1973.

 

So this bloke, appearing in front of him in a psychiatric ward in 2016, he must be a ghost.

 

Gene's ghost holds out his hand to shake. In bed, Sam pulls the blankets up and shies away from him.

 

"John Anderson," the man introduces himself, and the voice is all wrong too. He lets his hand drop, pats his own thigh awkwardly. "I'm here to help you, Sam."


End file.
